Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device which is switchable between a mirror mode and a display mode.
Description of Related Art
With the development of flat panel display application, the display with switchable mirror function is demanded. Generally, the display with switchable mirror function means a display which possesses both display function and mirror function. In the prior art, the display with mirror function is implemented by adding a reflective polarizer. For this conventional technology, the mirror image and the display image are easily interfered with each other so that the vision quality is unfavorably affected. Besides, for this conventional technology, it is not possible for the user to configure the panel to exhibit the mirror image in some regions and simultaneously to exhibit the display image in other regions. For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for an improved display panel which would solve the problem described above.